CheckUp
by sdrawkcabemdaer5
Summary: As the creator of Nova's gigai it is Urahara's duty to give it a thorough check-up. UxN, PW much P.


Oh boy. This is a silly, smutty little piece I wrote almost half a year ago. It was my first attempt at writing smut, and I still feel a little awkward about it. But once I got the pairing into my head I just had to do something with it. Nova might seem a little too, uh, girly, but it's not like he has much characterization to go on really, so I had fun with him. Enjoy, let me hear your thoughts!

----------------------------------------------------------

"I-is this really necessary?" Nova stammered, the visible parts of his face burning nearly as red as his hair.

"Why, Nova-kun, don't be shy," Urahara trilled, shutting the door behind him and approaching the mod soul.

"As the creator of your gigai I am responsible for keeping it in good order. It needs routine check-ups, just like a human body."

"Ch-check-ups?" Nova repeated warily. Why did Urahara have that sly look on his face? He had seen it before, and it always meant trouble.

"Just think of me as your doctor," Urahara purred, closing the distance between them. Nova briefly considered teleporting, but the blonde already had a firm grip on his arm.

"This is for your own good, Nova-kun. Don't be nervous," Urahara chided as he reached up to remove the younger man's hood. Nova quickly reached up to stop him.

"What are you doing?" he stammered, his heart beginning to race.

"Well, of course you'll need to undress for me to examine you...But, I suppose the hood can stay on for now..." He reached down to the zipper of his jacket instead. Nova stopped him again.

"That...I can do it myself," he said quietly. The other man's proximity was making him uneasy. Why was his pulse racing?

As he slowly removed his clothes he could feel the blonde's eyes on him. But he wasn't sure what that gaze meant. He couldn't see the other's eyes beneath the shadow of his hat.

He finished removing his pants and jacket and folded them neatly. His hood still hid his face, but he felt totally exposed. Standing in just his hood and his underwear he could feel that gray gaze roam all over his body.

It took Urahara a moment to collect himself. He had created Nova's gigai himself, so of course he was familiar with its form. But never before had it looked so graceful and delicate and full of vitality. It had never been so damn appealing as it was now, inhabited by this gentle soul.

"Well, let's have a closer look, shall we?" Urahara asked as he approached the nervously fidgeting young man. Urahara had expected him to be nervous and reluctant.

But he hadn't expected that it would be so damn cute to see him fidget and blush. It made Urahara feel even more protective and possessive of the quiet young man. He didn't want anyone else seeing this sight, he wanted it to be his alone to enjoy, his privilege.

He approached Nova and began with the simple checks: his vision and hearing seemed to be in order, his joints moved smoothly, and his reflexes were sharp.

"Now, let's listen to your heartbeat, shall we?" He leaned his ear against the smooth chest. The warmth of the skin beneath him and the thumping heartbeat made Urahara flush.

"My, my, excited are we?" he teased, pulling away to study Nova. Even with his hood still on Urahara could see his blush. But was his heart racing because he was excited or just nervous?

There was one way to tell.

"Alright, Nova, there is one more check we must perform," he whispered close in the redhead's ear as he moved behind him. He enjoyed the visible shiver that ran down the slender man's spine as he brushed against him.

Nova gasped loudly as Urahara pressed against his back and a sure hand went to his groin, fondling him gently through the thin underwear.

"Ah, I see it is responsive. Very good," Urahara purred in his ear. Nova jerked back from the touch and tried to turn himself out of the grip.

"Stop-stop it," he stammered, but he was already beginning to breathe raggedly as the strong fingers continued to rub against him.

"Tsk tsk, we must make sure it functions correctly, Nova-kun. It is very important."

The hand slid past the obtrusive fabric to make contact with bare skin. Nova was panting too hard now to object, and he found himself involuntarily thrusting himself further into the strong hand. He was too distracted to notice the blonde's other hand reaching up to gently remove his hood. The sight of Nova's flushed face and panting mouth was enough to make the older man painfully hard.

"Ki-Kisuke!"

The breathy moan nearly sent him over the edge. He worked his hand up and down Nova's length faster. He coated his hand in the slick pre-cum dripping from the sensitive head. As his fingers slid over the dripping opening Nova moaned louder and arched his hips forward. Urahara could hardly contain himself with the erotic moans and the sight of that lust-filled face. He had of course seen the gigai's cock before, and he knew he had made it an impressive size. But that was nothing compared to how large and throbbing it was standing erect in his grasp. He could tell he was going to lose it soon, and so he sped up his movements, determined to bring Nova to release before his own.

As he felt the redhead's body begin to tense he reached his free hand up to turn Nova's face towards his own. As a final moan escaped Nova's lips Urahara swallowed it with his own, sliding his tongue into the other's mouth in a deep kiss.

He felt Nova's hot seed spill onto his fingers, and it was all he needed to finish him off. He came hard, without ever having touched himself. It was one of the most intense orgasms he had experienced in a long time.

They both gasped for air as they finally pulled away from the kiss. It took Nova a moment to steady himself before he seemed to realize what had just happened. He saw the cum on Urahara's fingers and blushed deeply, realizing his hood was gone as he instinctively reached up to zip it closed.

Urahara couldn't suppress a chuckle. Nova was just too cute like this, self-conscious and unsure. He turned Nova so they faced one another.

"Ura-Urahara-san," Nova began awkwardly, looking away.

"No," Urahara interrupted, "call me Kisuke again."

Nova blushed even deeper with the recollection of the name he had been moaning moments before.

"Ura...Kisuke-san...was that...ok?"

Urahara chuckled again, lifting Nova's face to meet his gaze.

"You pass the check-up with flying colors," he said warmly, and gave the surprised mod soul a soft, affectionate kiss.

"But I suppose we should save the rectal exam for another time."

Urahara couldn't decide which was redder, Nova's hair or his cheeks.


End file.
